Player Versus Player
Introduction to PvP Player versus Player (PvP) is the term given to all gameplay where players fight each other. The penalty for death in PvP mode is a loss of karma (as well as reputation). The reward for winning is karma, as well as bragging rights if you defeated a powerful opponent. In PvP mode, the strength of all abilities is reduced by 80%, except for a few which are reduced more, such as the paranuke and heal skills. Example: A skill that normally deals 2000 damage would deal 400 instead, and a skill with a duration of 10s would have a duration of 2s instead. Role Ranks For PvP use, the roles rank (from best to worst) # Nuker # Hybrid # Warrior # Healer Note: Given the right build, a character from any role can beat a character of any other role. Triangle Theory Recently, a new theory has become the topic of discussion. This theory is known as the Triangle Theory. This theory posits that Healers were never meant to be used for PvP, and the remaining classes form the following relationship: Nukers beat Hybrids - This is due to the fact that hybrids have wisdom as their penalty stat, which makes it very difficult for them to increase their Chi Kung Dodge. Warriors beat Nukers - A nuker's main weakness is their lack of physical defense. Because a warrior can inflict heavy damage, they can beat a nuker. Hybrids beat Warriors - Many warriors neglect to increase their wisdom, making them vulnerable to the hybrid paranuke, allowing some hybrids to beat them with ease. The counterpart of Player versus Player is Player Versus Environment (PvE), where players fight mobs. 2nd theory the games pvp stages. 1st stage warriors are the strongest(as warriors dmg increases very quickly in the first stage of the game) 2nd stage nukers are the strongest(as nukers build def they become unstoppable 1v1 against any class) 3rd stage hybrids are the strongest(as they now have enough wis to take down a nuker, imo paranuke is way overpowered and at gl-hm levels you'll see the true power of this) 4th stage healers are the strongest(they have the ability to be strong in all aspects except for con(but can easily reach 5-6k hp with acc/elix/relics/etc). They can max wis/str/dex/ess.) The thing that is probably going to surprise everyone is the fact that healers are end game pvpers. Think about it this way. They have the potential to have high CK DEF(ess), high CK DOGDE/DMG(wis), high melee dmg/def(str), and high melee dodge(dex). They take a lot more chi points to show their potential, but are going to be the rulers in the end. as the game currently stands in FC/CS soon to be GL levels the classes stand as this. nuker beats healer/warrior/hybrid hybrid beats warrior/healer/hybrid warrior beats warrior/nuker healer beats warrior/healer now the above chart is also based on certain builds, as said above it is all dependent on builds. the builds used above would be nuker(def gear), hybrid(wis gear), warrior(speed gear), healer(max str/high dex)